videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb Racing
Phineas and Ferb Racing is game published and developed by High Impact Games. The game is for the Wii, Wii U, PS3, Xbox 360, Party Mode, and 3DS. You play as Phineas, Ferb, and friends to compete for the grand prize. The game is up to 4 players. Story It was a normal day in Danville Phineas and Ferb were bored and sitting down under the tree. Then they go in the house to watch the Space Adventure marathon then a commercial came on saying about the Danville Rally and the grand prize is a big trophy and $500. Phineas, Ferb, and the residents of Danville all saw the commercial and are competing for the prize. But Doofenshmirtz made a machine that makes a machine that makes the tracks go Willy Nilly all over town. Characters Bold='Unlockable﻿ *Phineas *Ferb *'Candace *Isabella *Baljeet *Buford *'Stacy' *'Vanessa' *Perry *'Dr Doofenshmirtz' *Agent Peter *'Agent T' *Agent Pinky *'Meap' *'Major Monogram' *'Fireman Sam ' *Mii Wii U, and 3DS only *Avatar 360 only Tracks *Googolplex Mall *Tri State International Airport *Videogame *The Coolest Coaster ever *Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park *Fireside Girls Forest *Robot Factory *Gelatin Dimension *O.W.C.A. Training Track *S'Winter S'Wpeedway *Balloon Dimension *Old Timey Dimension *Gnome Dimension *Superduper Mega Superstore *2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's HQ *Pontypandy Circuit Cups O.W.C.A. Cup: #O.W.C.A. Training Track #Robot Factory #Googolplex Mall #Tri State International Airport Fireside Girls Cup: #Videogame #The Coolest Coaster ever #S'Winter S'Wpeedway #Fireside Girls Forest Dimensional Cup: #Gelatin Dimension #Balloon Dimension #Old-Timey Dimension #Gnome Dimension Doofenshmirtz Cup: #Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park #Superduper Mega Superstore #2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's HQ #Pontypandy Circuit Gameplay In the game you play as the characters of Phineas and Ferb and different kind of crazy race tracks. The controls for the Xbox 360 are you move the joystick to move, move the bottom joystick to move the camera, press A to accilerate, X to reverse, START to pause, BACK to resume, when getting a power up to activate it you press B, press Y to jump with your cart, move the joystick and press RB to drift to the left, press LT to speed up, and move the joystick and press LB to drift to the right. Power-Ups Rocket: Makes your kart go faster. Doof Box: Looks like a real Item Box, but causes whoever runs into it to spin out. Bubblegum*: Can be dropped onto the track and stops anyone who drives over it! Oil Puddle*: This puddle of oil makes anyone who runs into it spin out of control! Beak Suit: Makes you temporarily invincible, and flies you automatically down the track, knocking over anyone in your way. Trophies For full details, head to List of Phineas and Ferb Racing Trophies. Trivia: * This is the first Phineas and Ferb game that is for Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * This is the first time Fireman Sam is a playable character in a Phineas and Ferb game. * Sonic the Hedgehog made a cameo as poster in Googolplex Mall track.﻿ Reviews Nintendo Power This is one epic cart racing game to play Anthonyjason15 Again, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU NINTENDO?! ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Phineas and Ferb games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Wii Games Category:Disney Games Category:Party Mode Category:Games with Disney Infinity Support Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:3DS Games